Lantea
Lantea is a mostly peaceful country located in the southeast region, it borders Dargan to the east, and has close maritime borders with Nasconya to the north. Lantea's landscape consists mainly of dense forests, snowy mountains and plains. But Lantea also has some desert on the other side of Southern Gate. History Draconic Age The Lanteans originate from the Draconic People, who lived in the area in the south half of the Ferrlan Sea. The Draconic are said to have lived there from 10,000 BC to somewhere around the year 0. They are rather unique, because they permanently lived in the vast deserts, mesas and savannahs at the southern side of the Ferrlan Sea. Even though there were Forrests and plains around, they still stayed there. Their actual name is unknown due to their age; they are called Draconic due to their nature, they believed in dragons and similar creatures and lived in very hot regions, in addition to that, they had a lot of experience with fire itself. Around the year 0 they started expanding and turned into the Alteran (late Draconic) people as they now ruled over huge masses of land in the far south. Alteran/Lantean Age The Ancient Empire of Altera was founded about 300-500 BC, it was based in the area of the Alterans (late Draconic). Its capital was Celestis which is located to the south. After its expansion to the far south, it started expanding to the north. During Nasconya's Imperialism (810-950), Nasconya tried to invade the Alteran Empire, they gave up after 2 tries. While that seems impossible as nobody stood a chance, Nasconya didn't just fail, they failed spectacularly. The Alteran Military is built on trust and Unity, that together with the knowledge about their region helped the cancel the invasion. They won all of the battles on their side, even though they were outnumbered in each of them. The Alteran Empire never attacked back, because there was no need, as they wanted to stay isolated for security reasons. They stayed neutral during all wars. Around the year 930, 10 years after Nasconya's second failed invasion, the Alteran Empire became more democratic and expanded to the west creating the regions of Harmonia and Scorpia (Generalis). It was only in 1000 that Alyra was founded as the new capital of Lantea (renamed at the same time). Due to major disagreements, the regions, Altera, Asuria, Ferrlana and Nox have been granted the right to govern themselves. Altera and Ferrlana share their own military, which goes under the Alteran flag. Regions Politics Government Lantea is a direct democracy, meaning the people decide on nearly everything themselves. Foreign Relations Lantea is currently allied with Rekota. It is also a member of the UN since 1039 and the ECU since 1041. Military The General Lantean Military consists of multiple branches. The United Navy of greater Altera, the Lantean Airforce and the Lantean Military (this is solely landforce). Currently most of Lantea's non-naval vehicles are designed by Spectra Technologies. Most of Lantea's Military is located either in Altera or Asuria (this depends on which branch it is. Economy Industry Lantea's industry is located in different regions depending on its nature. Its mining industry is located in the Kor region including industries for the steps of production. The Epsilon region across the bay from Korath mostly has forestry and some technological facilities. Most of Lantea's food comes from the Turicum, which is located north of the Epsilon region. Lantea's oil is pumped and processed in the Scorpia Generalis region on the other side of the Lantean channel from Turicum. Companies Lantea is home to Southbound, which is the official Lantean airline. It's also home to Spectra Technologies, the UAC and the Larzarus Medical Labs. Demographics Category:Countries Category:Lantea